conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Centrist16
New Year's Thank you, and wish you a prosperous new year 2016 Animaniax (talk) 14:14, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Critique on "Dirigism: A Thesis On Humanity's Future" You there! Yes you citizen! Read this immediately! Do it for your Queen and Country! Also, you are required to turn in a detailed response on your opinion on the concept. No, don't worry. We won't break your legs if the response in negative. Promise! :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:41, January 7, 2016 (UTC) So I take that as a no, eh? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 05:44, January 9, 2016 (UTC) No thank you. :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:00, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the critique! Building a core for an idea has always been my problem. Thanks for the assist as well. :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:54, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hate mail on mobile? Umm, I'm on mobile, and something on the bottom left of the screen popped up telling me to send you hate mail. Yeah. -- 맹탼 00:20, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello Is there something wrong with the site or Wikia these days? :-( I got this kind of errors more and more recently, whenever switching from Visual to Source in editing http://tinypic.com/r/263hf2b/9 It happens randomly with a lot of pages I'm working on. I can't tell you which one because there's no specific one :-( It's quite annoying because there were cases when I spent 20 minutes writing down a bunch of things, then realize I need to switch to Source for grammar errors or moving pictures along the page ---> Boom, it happens :-( Not sure about you folks since you or DoW (I mean those who have a lot of pages with lots of editings XD) usually use Source form only. I don't usually use Source form when editing, only need it when fixing errors or moving pictures. Will do. Thanks for helping XD I'll keep tracks & contact them, in case these errors might escalate Altverse Application Hello Centrist16! My name is Javants, and I have been working on a nation entitled The Kingdom of Helvore, a nearly real world conworld, which, despite being enjoyable to create, is quite a solitary experience as there are no other users in the Nearly Real World. Thus, I am writing to inquire whether or not I would be allowed to join the Altverse project, using my already established nation. I understand, however, that as it is located on a fictitious landmass, which is something not allowed in the Altverse world, this may not be possible, although it could have been created through some alternate prehistoric event. I leave this decision up to you. If this is not possible, however, I would like to inquire whether or not I might be allowed to create a secondary nation, this time located in the Lowlands region of Europe (The Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg), in the Altverse realm. Finally, on a different note, I would like to establish diplomatic relations between Sierra and The Kingdom of Helvore. Embassies between the two nations could be established, the Sierran embassy in Helvore being placed in the capital cit of Roixterre. I look forward to hearing your response soon, and wish you happy conworlding! Javants (talk) 08:48, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Response: Hello once again! Thank-you for your rapid resopnse to my above application. I completely understand the reasons for Helvore not being pa rt of the Altverse world, however, I would like to establish the lowland-regions altverse nation, which will be based on the United Kingdom of the Netherlands (not to be confused with the current Kingdom of the Netherlands), which consisted of Belgium, Luxembourg, and the Netherlands after becoming independent from the French Empire in 1815. It will, unlike our real history, have remained intack to form the United Kingdom of the Netherlands. Thus, its territories would occupy the aforementioned territories of the Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Belgium today (see map on the right). I would greatly appreciate it if I could be permitted to create such a nation, and, if this is so, what requirements are required in order to correctly structure the page. Thank-you for your time. Sierran monarchs Hey Justin, might I humbly suggest using "Smith I of Sierra" and "Lewis I of Sierra" for your monarchs, much the same as Wikipedia's "Nicholas II of Russia"? It'll help with quality and potential overlapping. Just a suggestion. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 05:20, February 3, 2016 (UTC) No problem man. :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:15, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Skype Well shoot, thanks for the invite. But I don't have Skype... Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:31, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Already installing it. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:37, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Well, I've "Vivaporius V" on Skype. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:42, February 8, 2016 (UTC) About Altverse As a newcomer to this wiki, I am very impressed with the collaborative work done on your alternate history project, Altverse. Because of this I have begun to show interest in creating an alternate history for your project myself, but I have also noticed that one has to be invited in order to collaborate. I have also noticed that Altverse is definitely far from achieving roleplay-readiness so I am guessing you do need some more collaborators, especially since Conworld seems a bit like dead-ish wiki now that I've begun writing out my idea for a sci-fi story on it. I just wanted to ask how I can get involved with this project. Honestly, I am not really a world history buff and I don't really know what level of historical accuracy is required, but Altverse seems like a concept interesting enough to be attempted and I am quite confident in my worldbuilding abilities. If you do respond, thank you for your time. SArchangel (talk) 00:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: About Altverse Honestly I don't know. I'll have to ask you to tell me the degree of change you expect. For instance, thoughts on major changes involving historical world powers (USSR, Nazi Germany, Imperial Japan, United States, etc). For the time being, I don't even know if you would allow events like the Prophet Muhammad never becoming a prophet or the October Revolution never happening. SArchangel (talk) 04:02, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello :-) In process revamping my universe, I'd like to request for deleting these templates and this, since I don't need templates anymore :-) I might in future, but not now. I tried to turn them to normal articles earlier but seem like not possible. Thanks for your time Animaniax (talk) 09:58, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Altverse Concept Centrist16, please consult my blog page regarding an alternate history of China (link provided) for Altverse. With a lot of free time on my hands because of a four day weekend at my school, I've put in a lot of research for this alternate history so I believe you will find the premises to be historically accurate and the alternate history to be plausible. Of course I haven't even got to the part about Japan invading Manchuria after the Mukden Incident, but for the time being maybe review it. I have also noticed Dog of War's Manchuria and I think several portions of the history of Manchuria may somewhat conflict with this alternate history since it is Chen Jiongming's multiparty democratic federal republic called the United Republic of China, not Chiang Kai-shek's Republic of China, that manages to dissolve the Beiyang government and "unify" China in 1928-29. I understand that on the article about Manchuria, Zhang Zuoli had established an independent Manchuria (Manchu republic) somewhat allied with Imperial Japan and the Zhili warlord clique. However I see not much a problem with the introduction of the United Republic of China which in my alternate history had the support of European powers such as Britain. Quote from the Manchuria article: "However, the state Republic failed to get recognition from European powers who treated it as a province of the Republic of China. The Kuomintang also saw Manchuria as being part of China, and never recognised its declaration of independence." I have made Manchurian history a canon in my alternate history. One difference is that the UCR's version of the Northern Expedition was rather peaceful and the Zhili clique had supported it in the first place, unlike Chiang's regime which it had opposed in real history. All I really think is that Dog of War may need to mostly change some names and dates. SArchangel (talk) 08:04, February 12, 2016 (UTC) "Proposal Accepted" I am glad to now be a part of the Altverse community yet also rather confused about the pullout of Manchuria. This means that from now on, Manchuria is no longer part of Altverse and should be erased from the histories of everything else Altverse where it is mentioned, right? I did think Manchuria was a great concept of alternate history though anyway and would have been a great part of Altverse. SArchangel (talk) 23:00, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Problems with the URC proposal Thank you for your feedback about my China alternate history. There are some things I would like to address in return about problems you pointed out about my proposal: #Well actually in this alternate history Chiang does not give command to American generals after failing to combat Operation Ichi-go in 1944 since Kuomintang politician President Hu Hanmin was commander-in-chief, so the URC most likely would have invaded Guangzhou right after invading Guangxi, Hunan, and Western Guangdong, and most likely just after the atomic bombs were dropped on Japan. During the invasion of Guangzhou, the URC would have seized Hong Kong and Macau months before British arriva; in fact, in real life a seizure of Guangzhou for its many ports was planned by American Major General Wedemeyer, but did not take place because of the bombings of Japan. In real history President Harry S. Truman supported Chinese control over Hong Kong and Macau for anti-imperialist reasons, and France would have preferred it over the Allied proposal to fork over Northern Indochina to the Republic of China; these are just several reasons why Hong Kong and Macau would indeed go to the Chinese in this alternate history. #Conceded. Khmer Rouge will probably still have its period of existence (although geopolitically speaking there's a chance PRC may not have backed it). #Before Republic control Tibet was a theocratic feudal state and (rather harshly) governed by the Dalai Lama who was essentially a religious dictator (alleged pedophilia and all that among his administration and a serfdom with unusual punishment methods for the lower class). Tibet was used as a refugee state during the Second Sino-Japanese War and it would make sense that the United Republic of China would make Tibet part of their nation while Hu Hanmin, a staunch KMT nationalist, was in power. On the other hand, the URC would have relaxed restrictions on the Dalai Lama's governance compared to the PRC treatment in real history. SArchangel (talk) 06:01, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Altverse Plan Seeing that you are currently working on a complete modification of Pan-American history and the introduction of what seems to be the American version of the European Union, I just want to you to share your alternate history plan with me so I can better understand what you are trying to achieve with the revamping of the entire project. I am familiar with the history of Sierra but not so much regarding the Altverse version of the USA, the CSA which seems to have survived the American Civil War, and the country called Brazoria. There's also the question of Canada and who Alaska belongs to. I have to say I have an interest in developing alternate history for Quebec or Alaska. SArchangel (talk) 06:39, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Map Games Uuh, if you search "map game" you get a load of results. So, why did you delete mine?! Hollandex (talk) 17:56, February 28, 2016 (UTC) RE Oh, ok! I'm sorry... Thanks for your time :) Hollandex (talk) 18:14, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Another Altverse Entry I'm scrapping my plans for Quebec and Alaska, and instead come up with an entirely different project which stemmed out of my gamer's bond with the Eastern Roman Empire while playing Total War: Attila (it's a game I highly recommend). It's (almost) all explained on this blog post. SArchangel (talk) 04:45, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Omniversalis I need your help with the design for a new wiki I'm working on called Omniversalis. Give me a ring if you are interested. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:44, March 14, 2016 (UTC) altverse Can I join altverse with a brand new pacific island nation? If so just give me a location and I'll make something up based on the source material. Jbwncster (talk) 03:33, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Got a rather odd comment on a talk page for one of my articles Yo, So I noticed that there was a comment on the talk page of one of my files. Normally I would of course be happy to see a comment, but this one seems to be rather, let's say, unconnected to the subject contained within the visual representation of the file. On top of that, the subject of the comment makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. I guess what I'm asking is, what should I do about comments to my stuff that have links to pornographic photo blogs? As far as I can see in the history of the talk page, the commenter was Creatumundo. I've got nothing against the user liking creampies, but I'd rather not have that knowledge found on my talk pages, as you might probably understand. AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 12:55, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Altverse Updates Because of the recent leave of Manchuria from Altverse and this Zabuza guy coming back asking me to make some history changes so he can rework Akitsu, I’m putting the United Republic of China on hold. Instead, I’ve begun something entirely new, a nation called the New Holy Byzantine Empire, or just the “Holy Empire” for short. Currently there are two versions of the article I have about the Holy Empire. There is the official page (linked) which I just started, and the historical rough draft which in this blog post (linked). The point of divergence between real and alternate history is in 1911, in which instead of a series of unsteady treaties between the four Balkan powers in 1912, their leaders all sit down in a formal meeting in 1911 which creates the Balkan Coalition. This would prevent the Second Balkan War from taking place. Things spiral off from there and there are so many elements leading up to the Empire’s founding that I cannot describe them all. Everything you need to know leading up to the point of which the Holy Empire is founded is in the alt history. I just want to know to what degree is it on the scale of “Altverse-worthiness” at the moment, and I hope it’s not too great of a chore, sorry. Now for Altverse as a whole, I have some proposals. Altverse, this universe, is like ours in which it has also experienced the global phenomenons of World War I, the Roaring Twenties, the Great Depression, World War II, Decolonization, the Cold War, and the War on Terror. And to a lesser-known extent, global epidemics. So I think we should have articles that are canon to the Altverse universe, and are basically collective explanations for how these events took place in the Altverse world as a whole. Look at Wikipedia’s pages on these periods for reference. I think since we’re wiping the slate with Altverse, we should have a basic idea of how global happenings like World War II plays out in the Altverse world. For instance, I’m not very sure on how World War II would play out if the United States didn’t exactly exist. What do you think about that? SArchangel (talk) 18:01, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I'm interested in joining Altverse. How do I? Hello Centrist16. I'm Wario Toad 32 but you can just call me Wario if you want. I'm very interested in joining the Altverse conworld. Do you know how I can do that? I can't find the place where I can join the community. Am I automatically part of it? Anyway I was planning on having a country called The German Reichland which is located on Europe with the exception of Russian because Russia is already taken. Joining Conworlds ' Do you know how I can join a conworld? Name: The German Reichland Native Name: Das Deutsche Reichland Official Language: German Minority Languages: English, Dutch, French, Spanish, Russian Population: 200 Million Region: All of Europe with exception of Russia. I don't know what land has been taken so all land in Europe that is free. I believe European Russia is claimed already. Capital City: Berlin Currency: Reich Gelden (€) I'll work on history when I join if I get accepted. Do you know where I can find the history of Altverse? My addition to Altverse America If I appeared incredibly annoyed and angry in a post on BIPU's talk page, I'm sorry and I want to let you know that was not how I really felt when I wrote that. Putting that aside, before I've asked you about my interest in developing a country in Alaska and you replied that that was needed. And so I did develop that country, and outlined the premises of its existence in this blog post, like I do with every other idea. After immense criticism from Dog of War, I've dropped both previous projects (United Republic of China and the New Holy Byzantine Empire) because they need a lot of changes. I've found that I could get more freedom in creativity and less criticism in historical accuracy if I presented a New World country. Read this next paragraph after you've read the post (skimming it is fine too as long as you understand the basics). All it is is the history of "Alyeska" leading up to World War II: (1) Widely distributed article describing the Pacific Northwest persuades many Russians to settle there. (2) Russian colonial territory formally established after winning a war against Spain over the Pacific Northwest while in a military alliance with Mexico. (3) Established official colonial borders in a treaties with Britain and the US. (4) Recognized Sierran sovereignty and supplied monarchists in civil war. (5) Railroad and Klondlike Gold Rush. (6) Defeat of Russia in Russo-Japanese War begins civil unrest and rebellions that will eventually lead up to Alyesky declaration of independence amidst World War I. (7) Alyesky Civil War between northern communist government and capitalist democratic south. South wins and restores federative republic. (8) Somewhat benefits from Great Depression and Dust Bowl in the USA. (9) Empire of Japan becomes largest buyer of Alyesky oil, and Alyesky military purc Now, my biggest problem with not just Altverse but also Sierra is the problem of the Pacific Theatre of World War II. Geopolitically speaking, Sierra blocks off US involvement in East Asian affairs. This means no US involvement in the Boxer Rebellion, the Satsuma Revolt, occupation of the Phillipines, etc. There'd be no Pearl Harbor to bomb, no incentive for the US to enter WWII. In Sierran history as I have read, it seems like it is just assumed that the US is fully involved in World War II and the Pacific Theatre. Either Sierra and its neighbors must replace the real-life USA in this alternate timeline, or there would be a big predicament. SArchangel (talk) 09:47, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Alyeska I quote what you wrote so you don't have to go back and look: ''"Now with my Internet, I am able to respond to your concerns directly and fully. Regarding Altverse's version of World War II, the United States would have still been able to access the Asia-Pacific region via the Pacific Northwest region, particularly from Seattle and Portland, thus allowing it to exert power and influence on the other side of the ocean. Even without Hawaii, the United States would continue to have key locations throughout the Pacific including the Philippines and Guam. In addition, (and I should make this more clear and detailed in my articles), the United States Navy was also affected by the Pearl Harbor attack as the bay was in joint ownership by Sierra and the United States. The American-Sierran Pacific Fleet remained a perceived threat to Japan and when Japan attacked, it was still seen as a direct war on American soil by the American public and government. I will, when I create the Hawaii page, explain further in detail the history of the United States in a clearly Sierran-dominated Hawaii, showing how America had major interests and played a huge factor in Hawaii. I will also retcon Sierran history to have American-Sierran relations become friendlier much earlier than what it is currently shown. With these in mind, the United States was still very much involved in the Pacific Theater of World War II and Sierra would play a larger role in it than what I currently present." The first problem is that Alyeska actually controls the Pacific Northwest region, bordering Sierra. I recently posted the map on the blog post to demonstrate. This is because Spain considered the Pacific Northwest to be their territory, although they never occupied it. In real history, it was actually designated Russian land from 1812 by Russian colonists at located in Sonoma County. Since Spain would have needed a colonial settlement in Western America in order to interact closely with their Phillipine colony, when Mexico became independent in 1921, they desperately needed to take Fort Ross from the Russians. Plus, America would never have controlled that region anyway because in this alternate history there would be no Oregon Trail by the 1830s (there would be a California Trail though and the Mormon Trail). In this alternate history, a small Spanish naval fleet (since the Mexican War of Independence, the main Spanish fleet in South America would have to go on a long trip to Fort Ross, so a small fleet was relied on instead) tries to capture Fort Ross, but fails, although Fort Ross is destroyed and abandoned in the process. Word reaches the Imperial Russian government of Spanish attack, so Russia declares war on Spain. In exchange for land in Alta California, Mexico allies with Russia to kick Spain out of the Pacific Northwest, and they succeed. Russia beats Spain and Spain is evicted from the American West Coast. In this alternate history, the Spanish-American War will likely never spread to the Phillipines unless a West Coast nation got involved, or otherwise, the Filipinos would have had to achieve their independence alone later. The only way this would work is that the US had the Panama Canal and they could move their warships to Pearl Harbor from there. I also noted that the US Air Force had a prescence in Cold Bay of the Aleutian Islands for anti-Soviet security reasons since the Alyesky Civil War. What do you think of the plausibility of that? SArchangel (talk) 03:12, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ~~Wario Toad~~ Climate What's the climate in Alt Verse same as earth? ~~Wario Toad 32~~ Skype Can I be invited to the Skype chat? Are you asking for my Skype User Name? wariotoad32other. What's yours? Or should I wait for you to contact me? Re:Canaanism I suppose there would be a significant population of Canaanites in Alyeska. I bet there would have been a lot of them trying to escape to the Russian colony from Deseret during the Sierran Civil War. For colonial Alyeska, the Russian Orthodox Church never really had a firm presence in the southern parts, and the Tsar/Okhrana deported a lot of religious minorities to the colony throughout its history. Various forms of spiritualism and neo-paganism would not have been new to Alyeskies, and separation of church and state was a big deal, even though many members of the Narody (the pro-meritocracy political party of the provisional republic of Alyeska) would have been Orthodox Christian. However, the objection to this would have been Alyeska's position as a intellectual prowess with a social education system that reduces family interaction and increases individualism, which means spiritualism and paganism would have experienced a great decline and there would be an increase in followers of secular belief systems or socially widespread institutions of Protestantism for the newer generations. In simpler words, Canaanism is likely die out in contemporary Alyeska. SArchangel (talk) 07:44, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Navigation bar Hi. Conworlds is the only Wikia where my top menu bar has disappeared. I've cleared cookies and site data several times, and it doesn't want to come back. This tells me that it's a new problem in the coding. It's only been like this for a few days. This is what I'm talking about: https://gyazo.com/84097bb1a6642f5e8cf630edb2e16f59 Please lemme know if you or anyone else is experiencing this. -Signed by Warmonkey ('''Administrator) (talk • • worlds) 21:45, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know! Glad it's not just me. Hope it gets resolved soon. -Signed by Warmonkey (Administrator) (talk • • worlds) 22:51, June 4, 2016 (UTC) I have a new country claim. Eastern Canada * ''Archclericofzhentarim01'' Yveltalan I apologies for categorizing my articles as featured without your connect and appreciate your given warning, I assure such things will not happen again without your connect. I am truly sorry,wont happen again --Archclericofzhentarim01 (talk) 23:57, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Administrative Reconstruction Hello, Centrist16! It has come to my attention, that the quality of this administration has become insufficient. It has become neglected, and the content has continued to decline. While I'm supportive of new content and the inclusion of new editors, such development should be done appropriately. Because of the content that is presented on our activity page, I believe, continuously discourages quality editors from entering the community. Our wiki has become fractured, and collaboration is almost impossible because most editors are unresponsive. I believe that the current admins, all 13, should step down and reorganize. Truly dedicated editors should be in this position so that they may coordinate a cohesive community that provides responsible guidelines for new editors. I remember when I was new to this community, my content was sub par but due to the guiding hand of the community and actively wanting to collaborate with other editors I developed. Conworlds is not what it used to be, and a breath of fresh air needs to come without intrusion from the previous, now inactive, administration. Thank you. --Horned King 22:05, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Editing Dude I'm part of Nearly Real World. ~~Wario Toad~~ Altverse Am I still part of Altverse? I want to be. I have a good idea for a country. Also I believe I was accepted but not 100% sure. ~~Wario Toad 32~~ Altverse Country The Union of Germania. Area: Northern Europe. (Germany, Benalux, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, UK (Except for Wales). Basically all of Germanic Speaking Europe. Capital City: Hamburg or Berlin. Most likely Hamburg. Official Language: Proto-Germanic although the modern Germanic Langs are used locally. Not sure about history hope this fits well. ~~Wario Toad ~~ Hey Hey Justin, As you may remember, for a short period last year I was an editor to Altverse. Recently, I've been working on a project which I was wondering would be suitable for Altverse. In 1956, French Prime Minister Guy Mollet proposed that United Kingdom and France merge to form a political union with Queen Elizabeth II as head of state. This was during the Suez Crisis, Britain was at risk of losing its superpower status, and both countries had a common enemy. Britain rejected, and rejected the counter offer of France joining the Commonwealth. My project considers the possibilities if Britain had accepted France's proposal to join a political union. There had previously been a similar country in Altverse, though based around a more historical political union. This, however, wouldn't affect history too much as it takes place after the World Wars. I've got a detailed page plan ready, if you think this would be suitable. Thanks. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 19:47, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I'll work on it a bit more and then post, wasn't expecting such a quick reply. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 19:51, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Rename my page Hello , how's it going these days? Hope everything's fine for you, is it? XDAny Anyway, since AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield changed his USGA's name, but leave a redirection behind, I couldn't change my post of same name (USGA). I'm in process of updating & changing a lot of things in my universe, one of which is to change many name to be shorter. It'd be great if you could help me :-) I want to change to United States of Greater Austria (omitting the last (...) part) for better reading. Best regards Animaniax (talk) 00:55, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Advice For my project (over in althistory wiki of course), I created the Han language family to group all seven main languages spoken within Hani. However, whilst the lexicon, affixes and word orders are different, the basic grammatical structure remains the same. Do you think the three things I have mentioned justify their split from their parent language? I'll show you an example sentence to show the differences between the ancestral language (which would be actually a form of Tagalog, which basically developed the same as in-real-life apart from the lack of Western influence on vocabulary), Classical Han (its oldest attested form), and the three main forms today. ;English "Sierra has lots of horses, Justin eats them" ;Middle Tagalog Maramiŋ maŋa kabayo sa Serra, at si Juhstin aj nagkakain sa kanila ;Classical Han (oldest Han language) Maramiso manakabayo ʃaserra, ata ʃijuhstin aja nakkaindo sakara ;Modern Han (standard) Səya Serra nal səmarami miamana, nara səyu gainsɯmnida sanganiro nal ʃi juhstin ;Shinan Yasə Serra nai naranisəng kabayomana, nata səyu nakkaindɯl sankara nai ʃi juhstin ;Gayan Yaso Serra na maramidɛ miamian, hɛ yuso nakkaindo ʃankara na ʃi juhstin Perhaps the Han languages could be a subdivision under the Central–Philippine languages?- '–''' † ⌒⌒⌒'＼(;ᄋ;＼)三(ﾉ>ᄉ<)ﾉ' ' ~ ('[[User talk:Candiesrgood|''"I love you too much, Satan!"]]')' The languages aren't mutually intelligible, being too different in vocabulary and other things such as the placement of affixes or the plurality indicator to be understood between the speakers of either language. Other differences include their phonemes, for example the Sénban language (the sister language of Shinan) preserving old diphthongs while the Shinan language have a pure vowel system, and differing levels of formality. Knowing that languages could be mutually intelligible and still remain different languages, I think it's best to group them separately for now, since they aren't mutually intelligible yet have obvious similarities in grammatical structure. '–''' † ⌒⌒⌒'＼(;ᄋ;＼)三(ﾉ>ᄉ<)ﾉ' ' ~ ('[[User talk:Candiesrgood|''"I love you too much, Satan!"]]')' Hello again ( XD ) Seem like I had a case of duplicated name. One of my articles: Roman Republic that is in pending for revamps soon, turn out to be same name with one made by Pelicary when removing the (***) part. I'm trying to shorten my article by removing that part. Is it possible to keep Pelicary's article while renaming my own accordingly? Although it looks like he didn't care about it anymore (last edit was in 2011), I'd respect his decision & not doing anything at all :-) Animaniax (talk) 02:41, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Embassy from a fellow wiki Hello Centrist, My name is Nathan, and I represent the Althistory wiki on wikia. Seeing the recent crossover between our users, I was hoping we could extend some sort of joint project or community between our two spheres. Perhaps copying some featured timelines as a constructed world, or import some constructed worlds as collaborative timelines. I think our two wikis could start some great partnership, as your professional style is something we could gain from, and perhaps there are styles on our wiki you could benefit from as well. Let me know what you think, Nathan : Nate, the problem is that Althistory wiki ''over-emphasises mapgames and has too loose restrictions and quality control. Concepts are being recycled all over, pages are not following the desired encyclopedia, Wikipedia-style format, etc. Plus, there's too much user activity for it to be fixed within a desired period. : Thank you for answering for him, candy. I guess you're his secretary or something? : Anyway, Centrist I hear there is a central skype that you all use to communicate with. If I could get on this skype and see what's going on in the wiki that'd be great Oh, I didn't mean to push that button! † Oh, well leave a message I guess 14:17, August 4, 2016 (UTC) : There's a central skype, but only Justin can invite you I think (I do not want to share his skype username, as that may be an infringement to his privacy). The thing is, as a refugee of that wiki, I feel that I have the right to object any sort of ties between the two sites. If we do indeed establish some formal ties, we'll probably experience a surge of users from that horrid site. You know what that means? Low-quality projects. Bad format. Bad-tempered users. Intolerant people. After I sought to focus on making my project and receive proper feedback from people who have the same interests at me by fleeing that wiki, I would then only to find that the people who have bullied and tromped on me would come here to cause the same ruckus there? I know you're a good friend to me (one of the four or so sane people), and you seek to elevate that site to this site's level of quality, but with the larger user base and more younger, reactive users, I don't think that is possible – not without much stricter rules (but its users despise rules) and a purge in users. : The most I would like is that a few, knowledgeable, fairly good users could move here to focus on their projects (I even made a few suggestions and showed their work). But even then, there's no guarantee that the lesser, horrid, undisciplined and rebellious majority would not follow suit. Long time I like where the altverse is going. Since I probably won't join up, you can delete every article I made. I still like the project and will continue following it, though. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 15:00, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I just feel like I don't have a strong enough grasp of history and dedication to writing quality articles. If I ever decide to join back up, I'll make sure I have a pretty solid article before returning. However, I would not mind coming in and chatting with you guys, seeing where things go and maybe giving some ideas. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 03:18, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Hello Centrist, Sorry for being stupid, I have learned my lesson. Please don't block me again --The2016 (talk) 06:09, August 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm to scared to edit on the wiki, because I might get blocked again. When can I create a page again??? Just wondering. You can delete my stub articles, but please don't delete Xorophaxo. Can I create pages for Ascension???.--The2016 (talk) 09:10, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Rename Would it be alright if you renamed the Hellenic Empire back to Hellas. I am not able to do that. If there is community consensus then yes. Honestly, based on the fact that you deleted my Chile article after I was cleaning up some pages that I thought weren't necessary instead of just talking to me about it I have some reservations but if the community agrees then I will promote you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:24, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Also, what's this "nice work!" thing? A wikia thing? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:28, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Image use permission First of all, many thanks for sharing your opinion on it. As for the use, go right ahead! :) 08:05, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the template palette change, it is really fitting. Canon of Altverse You are the main administrator of Altverse, right? The project's pages seem a bit unclear about what is actually canon or not. For example, the map on the main page shows the Federative Republic of Alyeska, but the text directly below it lists Rainier, which claims some of the same territory as Alyeska. Which nations are actually canon at the moment? 77topaz (talk) 10:32, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, that's a nice summary! :) Though, it does mean that the main Altverse map is out of date - it would be useful to have an up-to-date version of that as well, particularly for the borders of all the North American countries. 77topaz (talk) 01:07, September 13, 2016 (UTC)